Cuando tu almohada se niega a quitarse la armadura
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Oneshot. En su camino a Isengard, Legolas y Gimli resuelven el hecho de quien ganó en el Abismo de Helm, y Legolas convence a Gimli de que se quite la armadura.Slash. Escrito por Blossomwitch.


Pareja: Legolas/Gimli

Rating: PG-13 por besos y alusiones al sexo

A/N: Este fic no lo he escrito yo, sino Blossomwitch, quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo al español y así vosotros podáis disfrutarlo. Elegí traducir este fic porque, a pesar de ser slash, se apoxima mucho a la forma de ser de Gimli y Legolas que Tolkien describe en sus libros. Blossomwitch da las gracias a Halfkin, Stephanie y Rei por su ayuda como beta-readers. ¡Disfruten el fic!

Qué hacer cuando tu almohada se niega a quitarse la armadura.En su camino a Isengard, los Rohirrim habían montado un campamento y habían comido sus cenas, y ahora ya estaban comenzando a acostarse para la noche. Habían dispuesto turnos de vigilancia, y aquellos no elegidos salían de sus tiendas de campaña y charlaban con sus compañeros, preparándose para la llegada de la oscuridad. Los hombres se apiñaban muy juntos, pero los forasteros entre ellos permanecían a las afueras del grupo, cortésmente no molestando a los viejos amigos. En una tienda de campaña algo alejada del campamento principal, se estaba llevando a cabo una acalorada discusión.

"Tú," anunció Gimli duramente, "no deberías moverte."

Legolas apenas alzó la mirada. "Si no estuvieras tan lleno de bollos, no tendría que moverme tanto," respondió, claramente no impresionado, y continuó acomodándose alrededor del enano.

"Es desconcertante," insistió Gimli. "Cuando te estás quieto puedo simular que no eres más que una manta caliente; apenas pesas más que una, sinceramente hablando. ¡Pero nunca antes me he encontrado con una manta que podía moverse sola!"

Legolas dejó de intentar buscar un lugar confortable para su cabeza entre toda la larga armadura de Gimli, para mirar severamente a su compañero. "Ahora que lo dices," dijo, "no estoy completamente seguro que te esté permitido hablar. Las almohadas, según mi experiencia, no lo hacen. Tampoco visten armadura," añadió en un tono agraviado.

"Nunca has experimentado una almohada enana," retumbó Gimli. "Y dejaré de hablar si dejas de moverte."

"De alguna manera dudo eso," refunfuñó Legolas para sus adentros. Pero naturalmente, tumbados tan cerca el uno del otro, Gimli le oyó.

"¿Lo dudas? _Tú_, el que me despierta todas las noches sin falta alguna, cantando mientras duermes a las estrellas y a los árboles y Mahal sabe a que más.

"Yo _no_ canto en mis sueños."

"Sí lo haces, elfo. ¿Crees que no puedo oírte, cuando dormimos tan juntos? Cantas mientras duermes, cantas en el camino, cantas mientras luchas--nunca demonios _dejas_ de cantar."

Legolas intentó sin éxito mantener su dignidad al responder. Aun estaba tratando de colocar su cuerpo en algún tipo de tregua con la armadura de Gimli, la cual el enano testarudo se negaba a quitarse incluso para dormir--una arreglo que les proporcionaría calor a los dos, pero no daba muy buenos resultados, ya que Legolas se levantaba con más arañazos de los que había sufrido en el Abismo de Helm dos días atrás. "Si mi canto te molesta--y no te digo que admito que cante durante mi sueño, porque no lo hago, pero digamos por un momento que tú tienes razón--si te molesta tanto, eres libre de buscar otro sitio para dormir a donde sea. Soy bien capaz de dormir en pie," añadió el elfo engreídamente.

Gimli gruñó. Era cierto, podría sencillamente despedirse de su compañero y marcharse para compartir uno de los fuegos de los Rohirrim, o para encontrar una manta algo menos móvil y ruidosa. Pero, en algún lugar entre la disolución de la Compañía y la llegada a Rohan, se había acostumbrado al elfo durmiendo acurrucado junto a él por las noches, compartiendo su calor corporal sobretodo para beneficio de Gimli. Por algún motivo Legolas no había dejado de dormir al lado de Gimli incluso cuando se juntaron con los Rohirrim y sus servicios como manta ya no eran requeridos--y Gimli no pretendía echarle, nunca.

"No desearía negarte el raro placer de una almohada enana," declaró Gimli finalmente, pero le había costado más tiempo de lo normal encontrar una contestación. Simplemente no podía admitir que disfrutaba la compañía del elfo y que encontraba su presencia corporal reconfortante; eso habría echado a perder el juego.

"Eres demasiado amable," murmuró Legolas, extrayendo varios mechones de sus cabellos de entre las anillas de la cota de malla de Gimli.

Hubo un silencio entonces, pero solo duró un momento. Esos dos nunca podían estar callados por mucho tiempo; eran conocidos por pasar noches enteras así. "¡Oh, por el amor de Mahal!" declaró Gimli. "¿Dejarás de moverte?"

Legolas apartó violentamente los cabellos rubios que le caían sobre los ojos con un movimiento rápido practicado, y se alzó sobre sus antebrazos, inclinándose de algún modo amenazante sobre el enano. "Si _tú_ consintieras quitarte la armadura, _yo_ no tendría que moverme tanto tratando de apartarme de ella."

"_Nada_ podría convencerme para que me quitara la armadura," dijo Gimli engreídamente. "Nunca sabes cuando podemos ser atacados. Y no veo como una criatura que fanfarronea tan constantemente sobre su habilidad para dormir sentado, o de pie, o de cualquier manera que elige, pueda tener tantos problemas con ello."

Esta vez fue Legolas quien luchó por encontrar una contestación. Gimli le sonrió de par a par, disfrutando su desconcierto. "No es hábito de los elfos dormir en armadura," dijo finalmente, enfurruñado.

"Ah, ¿pero es hábito de los elfos dormir junto a un enano?"

Legolas levantó una ceja. "Aparentemente no, ¡porque si fuera así habríamos empezado a dormir en armadura también mucho tiempo atrás, sólo para protegernos a nosotros mismos!"

"Me reservo el derecho a vestir mi armadura cuando quiera."

"¿Y reservas también el derecho a hacerme sufrir por ello?" preguntó Legolas francamente.

"Por supuesto. Después de todo, yo _soy_ el ganador del Abismo de Helm," añadió Gimli engreídamente. Sacaba este tema al elfo por lo menos una docena de veces al día. "Estás endeudado a mí por eso."

"¡Oh no!" En algún rincón en su mente, Gimli comenzaba a preguntarse si encontrarían algo de reposo esa noche, o si pasarían así las horas hasta el amanecer--Legolas sonaba particularmente enfático. "No lo hagas. No te _atrevas_ a mencionar eso otra vez. Un orco, un miserable pequeño orco, y ya debo habértelo devuelto diez veces. ¡No voy a tener esa deuda de un solo orco sobre mi conciencia por el resto de mis días!"

"¿Y entonces qué harás?"

Legolas le miró a su mismo nivel por un momento. "Voy a pedirte que nombres tu retribución, de una vez por todas, y entonces te lo daré. ¡Eso haré!"

¡Bueno ahora! Éste es un interesante cambio de rumbo. "¿Retribución, eh?" dijo Gimli, rascándose la barba pensativo. "Retribución."

"Si, retribución," dijo Legolas irritado. "R-e-t-r-i-b-u-c-i-ó-n-, retribución. Como cuando una persona gana en una apuesta a otra, y entonces reclama algún tipo de premio de la persona que ha perdido. Y así se acabó."

"Antes prefiero seguir echándotelo en cara."

"Me niego a ello," dijo Legolas firmemente. "Nombre tu premio, Señor Enano. Y entonces esto habrá acabado hasta la próxima batalla, en cuyo momento podrás bien encontrarte endeudado a _mí_."

"Lo dudo," dijo Gimli, sólo para molestar a Legolas.

"Lo veremos," respondió Legolas, sonriendo al enano con los labios muy apretados. "Ahora elige."

Gimli se desperezó, pensando qué querría reclamar como premio. Tendría que ser algo lo suficiente espectacular como para compensar la pérdida de material para atormentar, pero naturalmente no le pediría nada a Legolas que hiciera al elfo realmente inconfortable. Por alguna razón, estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse mientras sentía la respiración de Legolas en su cuello.

Cuando Gimli permaneció en silencio por algún tiempo, Legolas se volvió a él. "¿Qué ocurre, Gimli? ¿No tienes los enanos tal costumbre--dar y recibir un premio después de ganar una apuesta?"

"Oh, tenemos tal costumbre," le aseguró Gimli.

"¿Entonces cual es la retribución común, en un caso como éste?"

Gimli le sonrió de par a par. "Adivina."

"Oro, sin duda alguna," dijo Legolas con un suspiro resignado, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Gimli.

"Casi adivinas. Normalmente a otro enano le pediría una pieza de joyería que estuviera vistiendo--un anillo o un broche o algo por el estilo. Piedras preciosas, mira. ¡Pero tú no vistes joyas!" Le sonrió a Legolas cariñosamente. "Así que no puedo pedirte una retribución enana." Entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza. "¿Qué hacen los elfos en situaciones como ésta?"

La pregunta tomó a Legolas por sorpresa; tras unos instantes, empezó a reírse para sí mismo, y Gimli pudo jurar que vio un ligero rubor esparciéndose por las mejillas del elfo. O tal vez fue tan solo la luz de las llamas del fuego moviéndose.

"Oh, algo que sin duda no te gustaría."

"¿No?"

Los ojos de Legolas bailaban con risa, de eso Gimli podía estar bien seguro incluso en esa luz. Pero estaba más que más seguro de que realmente le vio ruborizarse también. "Sí, te burlarías y nos declararías románticos y frívolos y muchas otras cosas por el estilo, estoy seguro."

"Me has dejado con la intriga, elfo," retumbó Gimli. "Insisto en saber que costumbre es esa."

Legolas hizo lo mejor que pudo para mostrarse inocente cuando respondió. "Bueno, Gimli, es simplemente que en la sociedad élfica, tales apuestas son tomadas por el honor o la alabanza a una gran señora, como por ejemplo Galadriel. Y el precio por quien gana es un beso."

"¿Un beso?" _Déjalo a los elfos_, pensó Gimli, no muy seguro porqué su pulso había acelerado repentinamente.

Legolas asintió, mordiéndose el labio para contener su diversión. "Nada más, nada menos."

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, Gimli dijo, "Bueno, tomaré eso entonces."

Legolas levantó ambas cejas. Habló con voz silenciosa. "¿Deseas una retribución élfica de mí?" preguntó, asegurándose de que había entendido bien.

Gimli asintió, no acabando de confiar en su voz en ese momento. De repente su boca se había vuelto muy seca. Tragó saliva, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su respiración, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo esto aun era sólo parte del juego--pero tenía el presentimiento de que acababa de transpasar el límite, que una vez allí no había vuelta atrás.

Legolas inclinó su cabeza a un lado, pareciendo considerar. El trazo de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Muy bien." La luz del desafío estaba aun en sus ojos cuando se inclinó hacia adelante.

El beso comenzó simple, y Gimli podía decir que Legolas pretendía hacerlo terminar de esa forma--una broma entre amigos, una retribución, y nada más. Pero al segundo que los labios de Legolas tocaron los suyos, algo cambió. Sin quererlo, Gimli entre-abrió los labios ligeramente; Legolas presionó más firmemente contra él, entonces se apartó bruscamente.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento; Gimli tenía suficientes problemas sólo con respirar. Echó una ojeada a su amigo; Legolas aun estaba inclinado sobre él, una cortina de cabellos dorados cubriendo ambas cabezas. Todo signo de juego y competición había abandonado el rostro del elfo, dejando una visión de confusión y de algún modo vulnerable en él. Los ojos de Legolas se veían abatidos, y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, algo que no hizo nada para ayudar los esfuerzos de Gimli por retardar su respiración--en realidad, justo lo contrario. Gimli no podía pensar en otra cosa que en tomar ese labio entre sus propios dientes, gentilmente. Definitivamente, el juego había terminado--o al menos las reglas habían cambiado.

De algún modo, Gimli encontró su voz. "Creo," ofreció cautelosamente, "que también abatí más orcos que tú en Moria, por lo que me debes una retribución."

Legolas parpadeó, su cara llena de sorpresa--procedida por una gentil felicidad que Gimli de ninguna manera había anticipado. Silenciosamente se movió, deliberadamente despacio, hasta que sus labios fueron presionados suavemente unos contra los del otro una vez más. Fue tan dulce que no se podía describir, pero justo cuando Gimli comenzaba a perder la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Legolas gentilmente acabó el beso. Se apartó tan solo unos centímetros y se quedó mirando a Gimli, esperando.

"Y en Amon Hen," dijo Gimli cuando recuperó su aliento.

La sonrisa de Legolas era dulce, pero negó con la cabeza. "No, no abatiste más que yo en Amon Hen," dijo suavemente.

Gimli reunió sus últimas facultades de pensamiento. "Tal vez no, ¿pero no es merecedor de un premio el simple hecho de abatir orcos?"

Legolas simuló considerar eso mientras una incontenible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Entonces encontró los ojos de Gimli, y el enano sintió una sacudida de fuego recorrer su cuerpo al ver la expresión en los ojos del elfo, en el medio segundo antes que la boca de Legolas estuviera sobre la suya otra vez.

El beso duró algo más y fue ligeramente más profundo que antes, y cuando terminó Gimli necesitó un momento para recuperar su habilidad para hablar. Legolas esperó dócilmente, sus brazos de algún modo habían rodeado el cuello del enano. Miró el rostro de Gimli con una intensidad que hubiera sido desconcertante de no ser por la tierna alegría en los ojos del elfo. Otra vez, sólo se había movido unos pocos centímetros, tan sólo lo suficientemente lejos como para poder centrar sus ojos en los de Gimli. No dijo nada--estaba esperando, se percató Gimli, que Gimli le diera otra excusa por un beso.

"Bueno," comenzó Gimli, "cuando tenía cuarenta y tres años hubo esa invasión en las Montañas de Hierro--"

Legolas se inclinó y pronto capturó los labios de Gimli con los suyos, atormentándole gentilmente con su lengua; de nuevo Legolas terminó el beso antes que Gimli estuviera listo para dejar escapar la boca del elfo, y se apartó levemente, esperando. Mientras Gimli mentalmente titubeaba buscando otra excusa se le ocurrió que, aunque podía parecer que era él quien reclamaba los besos, realmente Legolas tenía la situación bajo control. Parecía que el elfo simplemente estaba esperando las invitaciones de Gimli, pero la realidad era que Legolas poseía una mercancía la cual Gimli había repentina y desesperadamente descubierto que pagaría cualquier cosa por ella--sus besos.

No queriendo abandonar la táctica que estaba dando resultado, prosiguió. "Y hubo una vez que mis primos y yo sorprendimos a una banda de ellos en nuestro camino a casa desde la ciudad de Valle."

Moviéndose con deliberada lentitud, Legolas cerró la distancia entre ellos una vez más. Esa vez, cuando sus bocas hicieron contacto, Gimli tomó la cabeza del elfo con una mano y de éste modo impidió que se apartara tras el breve pero persistente tormento de un beso. Sintió que el cuerpo del elfo se tensaba un segundo cuando un momento después trató de apartarse y encontró que no podía--sólo un segundo, y entonces Legolas se sometió a los deseos de Gimli y permitió que el enano profundizara el beso, probando el sabor interior de la boca de Legolas y ligeramente frotando juntas sus lenguas. Esta vez, cuando acabaron, fue por la necesidad física de respirar.

Gimli fue el primero en recuperar el aliento. "A la mañana siguiente matamos a dos rezagados que se habían escapado."

Legolas le besó brevemente, oh tan brevemente, y se había apartado antes que Gimli pudiera capturarlo de nuevo. "Uno," dijo suavemente, y entonces se inclinó para un beso más profundo, chupando cuidadosamente el labio inferior de Gimli. "Dos."

"Ah, ¿ahora contamos los orcos individualmente?" jadeó Gimli. "Me debes cuarenta-y-dos por el Abismo de Helm solo."

"¿Cuarenta-y-dos?" Legolas fingió reflexionar, entonces sonrió una sonrisa poco escrupulosa, que llegó directamente a la ingle de Gimli. "Esto me va a llevar un tiempo."

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por mucho tiempo, pero no por ello permanecieron en silencio. Dejaban escapar pequeñas exclamaciones de necesidad, lloriqueos que salían de su garganta y se ahogaban en la boca del otro, alentándo. Si alguno de los Rohirrim hubiera pasado caminando junto a ellos, entonces hubiera sabido exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero afortunadamente el elfo y el enano estaban lo suficientemente lejos del campamento principal como para proteger su privacidad.

Gimli dejó escapar un ruido que era medio gruñido, medio gemido, cuando Legolas se apartó de él un momento, echándose atrás con un movimiento rápido el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, y tomando aire profundamente unas pocas veces. "Mi querido enano," dijo roncamente, "Temo que vamos a pasar la noche entera despiertos y mucho más si tengo que besarte por cada orco que has abatido en tu vida, y no quisiera privarte de tu descanso. ¿Puedo sugerir otro método de pago?" El tono de su voz, y la mano posada en la ingle de Gimli, no dejaron ninguna duda del significado de sus palabras.

Entonces encontraron necesario alejarse más del campamento de los Rohirrim; y Legolas estuvo encantado al descubrir que, de hecho, había una forma que podía obligar al enano a quitarse la armadura. Y luego, Legolas se acurrucó junto a él, y Gimli se dio cuenta que se había perdido algo todo este tiempo al mantener esa barrera de metal entre ellos. La sensación de carne contra carne, la posibilidad de rodear a Legolas con sus brazos y de abrazarle así de fuerte, era mucho mejor que molestarle. Legolas se acurrucó a él como un gato, pareciendo perfectamente contento y no inclinado a moverse en un próximo futuro. Gimli apenas podía culparle; tras sus esfuerzos, tenía la sensación de que él no iba a ser el único reacio a montar en caballo por la mañana.

Por un rato más no intercambiaron nada sino besos gentiles e incomprensibles murmuraciones de satisfacción; sus sonrisas lo decían todo, y de todos modos Gimli estaba demasiado abrumado como para formar una frase coherente. Mas antes de quedarse dormido, Legolas tironeó fuerte de unos pocos mechones de la barba con la que había estado jugueteando entre sus dedos y dijo, "Así que, Gimli, ¿consideras pagada la retribución?"

"Oh, sí."

"Bien. Entonces mañana podrás empezar a pagarme a _mí_ todos los orcos que _he_ matado. Podemos empezar por los cuarenta-y-uno del Abismo de Helm. Aunque te recuerdo, Gimli, que he vivido muchos cientos de años más que tú, y no lo encontrarás tan fácil recompensarme."

Legolas cayó en un profundo sueño poco después, demasiado agotado como para seguir molestando. Pero Gimli permaneció despierto largo tiempo, imaginando con deleite todas la variadas formas con las que podría comenzar a recompensar al elfo. Estaba despierto cuando su manta comenzó a cantar, suavemente, en incomprensibles arrebatos de Sindarin. "Sí cantas mientras duermes, mi amor," susurró Gimli cariñosamente. Entonces, satisfecho por haber dicho la última palabra, también cayó dormido.

FIN


End file.
